


a Portgo fic

by orphan_account



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short fic for all the Portgo shippers out there. <3





	a Portgo fic

Hugo chucks a Launchpad at Porter's face before body-slamming his soul into the eternalistic void. Absolutely fucking rekt via the power of the French.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully support LGBT rights (I'm trans myself), but y'all really need to fucking chill with the graphic smut - especially since the boyos themselves have said it makes them uncomfortable.
> 
> Thanks, and remember to respect artists' personal lives! ^-^


End file.
